


The truth hurts.

by Owlxle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Gen, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlxle/pseuds/Owlxle
Summary: Deceit forces himself to spill his biggest secret
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	The truth hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my English class, the prompt being "Write a character in crisis"

‘ _ Am I ready for this? Does that matter?’  _ Deceit’s mind raced and his eyes darted around the room. First, his mismatched eyes landed on Logan, the logical side fiddled with his necktie, adjusting it with restless and trembling hands

  
Then, his gaze landed on Roman who was glaring across the room at his brother, narrowing his eyes.

Following Roman’s line of sight, Deceit’s attention shifted to the red side’s twin brother.

Remus’ uncharacteristically soft expression betrayed sympathy, never having to go through this event himself.

  
Next, he landed on Patton, who’s gaze was turned to the ground, pulling at the paws of the unworn cat hoodie tied around his neck like a cape.

Deceit’s chest filled with dread as he finally turned his focus to Virgil, the side that he’d once seen as his little brother.

  
The hoodie-clad side glared at the snake side. Virgil knew what was coming, he could practically see the anxiety emanating from Deceit, he was vulnerable and finally starting to open up.

  
“I-” the snake started with a wince as the overwhelming weight of the truth began to affect his body. He braced himself, starting to tug on the yellow fingers of his left glove. “My name-” Deceit hissed, a sharp pain shooting through his body as if he was being punished for even thinking about revealing the truth. He finally removed the glove and shoved it in his pocket. “My name is-” He let out a yelp of pain, starting to breathe heavily, and feeling a bit dizzy.

  
“Deceit, you don’t have to-” Logan started, a hint of concern in his usually cold voice.

  
The lying side interrupted “You don’t understand, Logan, you don’t know how it feels to always be the antagonist!” Tears began to well in his eyes, physical pain colliding with emotional. 

He exposed his palm to the others, assuring his honesty.  
Deceit hesitated for a moment, preparing to force the words out.

“My name is Janus.” 

For a moment, time stood still, Janus holding his breath, hoping the pain would never come.

The emptiness of the room was suddenly filled with a shriek of pure, agonizing pain. The lying side’s eyes squeezed shut, his hands flying to his head. Every inch of his body felt like it was being assaulted by an excruciating headache, breathing only in gasps and falling to his knees. Still screaming, he doubled over, finally collapsing into unconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece was inspired by an old headcanon of mine,  
> Each side has something that hurts them, for Janus, that's telling the truth.


End file.
